Spiderrat
The size of a wagon, this creature resembles a rat with spider legs. Spiderrat (CR 7) XP 3,200 N Huge aberration Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft.; Perception +4 --- AC 21, touch 9, flat-footed 20 (+1 Dex, +12 natural, –2 size) hp 95 (10d8+50) Fort +8, Ref +4, Will +7 Defensive Abilities barbed hairs --- Speed 30 ft., climb 30 ft. Melee bite +15 (2d6+15 plus disease and poison) Ranged barbed hairs +8 touch (nausea) Space 20 ft.; Reach 20 ft. --- Str 31, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +7; CMB +19; CMD 32 (44 vs. trip) Skills Climb +26, Perception +4, Stealth –1; Racial Modifiers +8 Climb, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth --- Environment any forests Organization solitary, pair, or colony (3–8) Treasure incidental --- Barbed Hairs (Ex) A spiderrat can launch barbed hairs from its back at a creature as a ranged touch attack (range increment 20 feet). A creature struck by these hairs must make a DC 22 Fort save or be nauseated for 1d6 rounds. A creature that attacks a spiderrat with a non-reach melee weapon must make a DC 22 Reflex save to avoid being struck by these hairs. The save DC is Con-based. Disease (Ex) Filth fever: Bite—injury; save Fort DC 20; onset 1d3 days; frequency 1/day; effect 1d3 Dex damage and 1d3 Con damage; cure 2 consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. Poison (Ex) Bite—injury; save Fort DC 22; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d6 Str; cure 2 consecutive saves. Save DC is Con-based with a +2 racial bonus. Spiderrats, as their name suggests, are creatures that combine the features of spiders and rats, albeit at an enormous scale. The exact origin of the spiderrat is unknown, though the involvement of demented magical experiments are suspected. Whatever it is that created spiderrats, they are noted for the mutability of their offspring; numerous subspecies of spiderrat mutants exist. Diablo-Spiderrat (CR +1) The blood of a diablo-spiderrat has somehow been tainted by infernal outsiders. It is a spiderrat with the fiendish simple template. Dopple-Spiderrat (CR +1) A dopple-spidderrat's form is inherently unstable. It is a spiderrat with the advanced simple template and the change shape special quality (polymorph, any Large or Huge animal). Giant Spidderat (CR +1) A giant spiderrat, as its name would suggest, is a spiderrat with the giant simple template. Phase Spiderrat (CR +1) A phase spiderrat drifts between dimensions. It is a spidderrat with the ethereal ambush special attack and the ethereal jaunt defensive ability of a phase spider. Pygmy Spiderrat (CR -1) A pygmy spiderrat is no larger than a horse, making it small for a spiderrat. Generate the stats for a pygmy spiderrat by applying the young simple template. Tyranno-Spiderrat (CR +2) Among the largest and fiercest spiderrats known to exist, tyranno-spiderrats are spiderrat with both the advanced and giant simple templates. Vorpal Spiderrat (CR +1) A vorpal spiderrat has unnaturally sharp teeth. It's bite attack counts as a +1 keen vorpal weapon. Category:Abberation Category:Monsters Category:Epic Meepo